Those Little Moments
by guardyanangel
Summary: A drabble collection of those little ideas not big enough to create a story, but big enough to stick in your head. Never Slash. Drabble 6- The Final Parting: On the deathbed of one, two blood brothers talk of life, suffering, and satisfaction.
1. Regret

**Summary: **A drabble collection of those little ideas not big enough to create a story, but big enough to stick in my head. Drabble 1: Regret

**Disclaimer: **I am not male, English, old, or dead. Therefore, I do not own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Those Little Moments**

**By guardyanangel**

_ -LotR-_

_Drabble 1: Regret_

_Featured Characters: Arwen and Aragorn_

_Rated: K+_

_-LotR-_

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret it? I have seen people die simply because they are mortal. I have been parted from my family until the end of time. I have had to cope with the idea of my own death, after thousands of years of not needing to."

A pause. There was pain in Aragorn's eyes and Arwen's voice.

"And yet… I have met many people who I never would have gotten the chance to encounter, had I left. I have created a family of my own. I have a future with one I love. I regret nothing."

She smiled.

**

* * *

****A/N: **This will be mostly just a brain dump for me, I think. I've been meaning to do something like this for a while now, just never had reason to. :)

Anyways, if you'd like to use of these drabbles to create a story of your own, please PM me/leave a review, and I'll be glad to give you permission. Just please ask first. :)

Thanks for reading.

~Guardy


	2. Reckless

**A/N: **This drabble is an AU-one, since I have Thranduil being at the Council in Imladris in _Fellowship of the Ring, _which he most likely was not. Anyways, when Legolas volunteered to be a part of the Fellowship, Thranduil was not happy, and accused him of caring for the mortals (particularly Aragorn) far too much.

* * *

**Those Little Moments**

**By guardyanangel**

_ -LotR-_

_Drabble 2: Reckless_

_Featured Characters: Thranduil and Legolas_

_Rated: K+_

_-LotR-_

"_Ada, _he is my _gwador _and I-"

"I will not hear anymore of this. You will come home with me immediately."

"Nay father, I cannot. I made an oath to fight by his side to his dying day. He needs me."

"_Ion nín, _you are being reckless…"

"Many times in the past have you been called the same thing, _Ada, _and yet you often continued with your course nonetheless."

"Legolas, listen to me. Following this course may cost you your life!"

Those blue eyes never flinched, "And it may save his. I will go."

And Thranduil could not stop him.

* * *

******A/N: **Despite its AU-ness, I like this drabble. It turned out a little differently than I expected, but I like it nonetheless.

Once again, if you'd like to use this to create a story of your own, please PM me/leave a review, and I'll be glad to give you permission. Just please ask first. :)

Thanks for reading.

~Guardy


	3. Remain

**A/N: **I've just realized that in these drabbles, I keep using titles with the letter R. Believe me, this isn't intentional at all... Okay, maybe it's 98.9% unintentional. :P

Not sure if many people will understand the point of this drabble- it makes more sense to me, and I kind of wrote it for myself, but yeah, I wanted to post it. So heh. :)

* * *

**Those Little Moments**

**By guardyanangel**

_ -LotR-_

_Drabble 3: Remain_

_Featured Characters: Elrond and Arwen_

_Rated: K+_

_-LotR-_

"There is folly in loving a mortal man, Arwen!"

"Are you saying that the choice our beloved ancestor made was also folly, _Ada_?"

"You are not Lúthien Tinúviel!"

"Aye, I am _not _Lúthien Tinúviel. Yet I love my Estel as she loved her Beren, and will make the same sacrifice for him that she did."

"You are the Evenstar of our people. You cannot take the mortal way!"

"_Ada_…" Arwen met her father's eyes steadily, her voice soothing, "It is _because_ I am the Evenstar of our people that I must and will be the last of them to remain."

* * *

******A/N: **Lúthien Tinúviel is a well-loved ancestor of both Aragorn and Arwen. She was said to be very beautiful, the most beautiful elf in all of Arda in fact (although technically she was half-elf, half-Maia.) Once upon a time, Lúthien met Beren, a human, and the two fell in love. The tale of their great love is a well-known story through all the lands of Arda, and it has been said that the love of Arwen Undómiel and Aragorn mirrors it.

If you'd like to use this drabble, please let me know. :)

Also, if you have a request for a drabble focusing on a specific character(s), let me know. If you have an OC you are simply _dying _to have someone write, send me a link to or a PM with a detailed description of your character, what situation you may want s/he to be in in the drabble. If I like him/her well enough, I may give them a shot. ;) It'll be a learning experience for me, too. I rarely write OCs. So let's have fun with it.

Thanks for reading.

~Guardy


	4. Teaching

**A/N: **Hey look! The title doesn't start with an R! We must celebrate! :P

Círdan the Shipwright is a very, _very _old elf and the Lord of the Grey Havens, from where the elves sail to Valinor. Círdan is also the maker of the ships that sail into the West.

* * *

**Those Little Moments**

**By guardyanangel**

_ -LotR-_

_Drabble 4: Teaching_

_Featured Characters: Círdan the Shipwright and Legolas Thranduilion_

_Rated: K+_

_-LotR-_

"Thranduilion, the elves of Ithilien shall sail. Will you join them?"

"Nay, Lord Círdan. I shall go to Minas Tirith when they leave."

"They are the last elves in Arda. I intend to go with them when they sail. Do you still mean to stay, knowing this?"

A pause, "I endured the Sea-longing for those I love thus far. I cannot falter now."

"You would give up the Elvenhome?"

"...Aye."

"Then I will teach you what I know, so you may follow when the time comes."

"I… Thank you, my Lord."

And so Legolas Greenleaf learned the art of shipbuilding.

* * *

******A/N: **In a LotR universe I've created for myself, the elves of Ithilien sailed to Valinor around 50-60 years into the Fourth Age, meaning Aragorn would still have been alive at the time- meaning that Legolas would not have sailed. I also thought that the Ithilien elves would've been the last in Middle-Earth (aside from Arwen) and so when they decided to leave it would have meant that Círdan could finally sail with them. Legolas, however, presented an issue, because he didn't want to leave just yet. So Círdan taught him how to build a ship so Leggy could go to Valinor when the time came. :P

If you'd like to use this drabble, please let me know. :)

Thanks for reading.

~Guardy


	5. Command of the King

**A/N: **In one scene in _Fellowship of the Ring_, while climbing in the Misty Mountains, Frodo slipped and fell in the snow. The Ring fell from his neck, and Boromir picked it up. He seemed entranced by it, but the Aragorn told him to give it back. So he did.

I wondered what it would be like for Boromir in that quick span of time, and came up with this. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**Those Little Moments**

**By guardyanangel**

_ -LotR-_

_Drabble 5: Command of the King_

_Featured Characters: The Ring, Boromir and Aragorn_

_Rated: K+_

_-LotR-_

It called to him like a siren, begging to be used.

Nay, not begging. Demanding.

_Son of Gondor! Wield me!_

The Gondorian had always been one to follow orders. How could he resist? He reached down-

-And then, from what seemed to be a distant land, there came a command from an entirely different voice than the Ring.

_**"Boromir."**_

The Heir of Isildur had a voice like thunder, the Steward's son realized. It compelled you to listen. To obey.

_**"Give the ring back to Frodo."**_

Hesitating but a single moment, Boromir quickly complied.

After all, his King commanded it.

* * *

******A/N: **My first time writing Boromir. I hope I captured his essence well. :)

If you'd like to use this drabble, please let me know. :)

Thanks for reading.

~Guardy


	6. The Final Parting

**A/N: **Thanks to my FF-account-less reviewers _emma_ and _rolf _for posting your reviews! I appreciate that you took the time to write a little something.

* * *

**Those Little Moments**

**By guardyanangel**

_-LotR-_

_Drabble 6: The Final Parting_

_Featured Characters: Aragorn and Legolas_

_Rated: K+_

_-LotR-_

"I should not have kept you here," the dying Elessar murmured, "I knew how much the Call hurt you, how much you wanted to sail. Yet in my heart I did not wish for you to go, and I believe that bound you here, suffering."

Legolas shook his head.

"I will not lie to you and tell you that I did not suffer," he answered, "But, _gwador nín, _know this: If satisfaction with life had been based solely on the strength of friendships made while living, I would have been the happiest elf in all of Arda, thanks to you."

******

* * *

A/N: **Just another look at what these two blood brothers may have said to each other before Aragorn's death. My personal favorite, thus far. :)

If you want to use this, please let me know!

Thanks for reading,

~Guardy


End file.
